<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by DesertFlower303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348439">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFlower303/pseuds/DesertFlower303'>DesertFlower303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFlower303/pseuds/DesertFlower303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of revelation...overwhelming...beautiful...One glimps to make it all so clear...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It all began with the word, memory, and a fascination with what went through Trinity's mind before the ship crashed in the machine city. I think this was actually the first Matrix fic I ever wrote, originally published in 2004.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't recall the impact, only the moments before...</p><p>Up we fly, continual elevation. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, fear evoking. Fear of the unknown. I'm terrified, a feeling I've come to recognize more than ever with You. 'I can't lose You.'</p><p>Lightening. Sentinels. Darkness. Sky...sun.</p><p>I have never seen the sun. The real sun that is and not Zion's simulations or the digital foolery of the matrix. I never thought that such a simple sight could stir me so, and yet all I can do is stare in wonder and awe. In these few seconds it's as if I hold eternity in my hand, and in my heart. With You. My face relaxes, eyes wide, mouth agape... overwhelmed... mesmerized by this sight before me. I am unashamed..</p><p>"Beautiful."</p><p>The word seems to come from someone else's lips, like a distant memory I haven't lost or forgotten, simply suppressed. In these few short moments I am not Trinity the soldier, the deadly warrior in vinyl, ready and able to kick ass at any necessary moment: I am Trinity the woman, frail and vulnerable in tattered clothes from a broken world, like a frightened rabbit suddenly encompassed in a comforting presence, no longer afraid and trembling... I believe.</p><p>In these few short moments I re-dedicated myself to the cause I have fought for my entire life. Because in these few moments I have realized an undeniable truth. Gazing at the sun I feel more than overwhelmed. I feel free. Like a bird that has been let out of it's cage, free of captivity and enslavement. Free to soar. I want fly. I am unashamed.</p><p>Yet, as soon as the thought crosses my mind, I can't help but think of all the people who have never seen such a sight. Never felt the joy and exhilaration that such a simple sight can produce. And suddenly the sky is falling. I know I will never see it again. And I promise You, and I promise myself on everything I believe in these moments, on everything I know, that I will not let myself be the only one to experience this. 'I wish You could see what I see.'</p><p>So as we slowly plunge back into the abyss, I gaze across at You, the man I owe this feeling, this moment, this freedom to, and promise I will do everything in my power to see that You succeed.</p><p>"I'll tell you something...six hours ago I told the Merovingian I was prepared to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the last six hours?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Embrace. Feel. Love. Know. You.</p><p>Those words were ours. A promise, sacred and true. Unshakable. I hope You still know love, as I grasp Your hand tighter. We are picking up speed. Facing our inevitable fate. We have to finish this. Not just for us, but for the good of the human race...</p><p>...Because everyone deserves moments like these.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>